Las cenizas del fénix
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Ella está bien, me susurré luego de colgar el teléfono. Está bien sin mi, debo tomar su ejemplo y continuar con mi vida. Pero son tantos años y no logro olvidar su mirada llena de resentimiento por un hecho que ni siquiera sé tengo algo de culpa.


Todo es de SC y la inspiración de este fic pertenece al sr. Hawthorne. Por Gale, un personaje completamente incomprendido. Por ese final feliz que él también merecía. Este es solo el comienzo de una gran aventura.

LAS CENIZAS DEL FÉNIX

El sol ilumina mi oficina de forma deficiente. Es todo lo que puede hacer a través de las persianas. No hay mucho que deba verse de todos modos, no soy amante de los lujos. Descanso la vista mientras jugueteo con el puente de mi nariz. No sé cómo pasé de pensar en la organización de mi escuadrón a recordar la última vez que la vi.

Suspiro agobiado. No es la primera vez que eso sucede y ahí estoy, pensado otra vez en ella. Cuando dije que no volvería a llamar, cuando prometí olvidar el asunto del todo. Pero era imposible, aún si de día lo intentaba, de noche era traicionado por las pesadillas de mi subconsciente ingrato. Por la culpa, supongo...

El último recuerdo es inminente y aparece sin avisar. El temor de visitarla en el hospital al terminar la Guerra, después de la muerte de Prim, de la pregunta que obviamente me hará. Finalmente el día de la ejecución de Snow; Coin me ordena llevarle el arco y la flecha con la que acabará la vida del ex-presidente.

Apenas la veo sé que lo preguntará. La imagen había pasado cientos de veces por mi cabeza.

- ¿Puedo tener un minuto? – pregunto con solemnidad al tiempo que su equipo corre hasta perderse en el baño.

Me mira por unos instantes, buscando lo que fuimos alguna vez. Comprende con rapidez que ya nada será lo mismo.

- Te he traído esto – le digo entregándole la funda con la flecha – Se supone que es simbólico. Tienes que disparar el último tiro de guerra.

- ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo? – Pregunta con inocencia, como si eso pudiese suceder – ¿Coin la recuperará y me la traerá? ¿O simplemente disparará ella misma a la cabeza de Snow?.

- Así no la perderás – le respondo ajustando la funda en su hombro.

- No viniste a verme al hospital – suelta de pronto. Ya sé lo que vendrá después – ¿Fue tu bomba? - lanza de inmediato. La pregunta que ha pasado por mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Y aún no lo sé. No sé si la perdido para siempre tan solo porque el destino fue cruel conmigo o porque realmente soy el asesino del único ser que se había prometido proteger para ella. No sé y ya no lo sabré.

- No lo sé. Tampoco Betee – respondo sinceramente - ¿Acaso importa? Siempre pensarás eso.

Y espero.

Espero que lo niegue, que me abrace y me diga que no lo cree, que sabe que no ha sido mi culpa, y que si lo es me ha perdonado.

Pero en el fondo sé que no sucederá. En el fondo sé que la he perdido para siempre, porque…

- Eso era lo que yo tenía a mi favor. Cuidar a tu familia – digo en voz alta para romper con el silencio. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas, si embargo solo agrego – Dispara recto ¿De acuerdo? – a modo de despedida le acaricio la mejilla y me voy.

Y ese fue el adiós.

Ni siquiera me molesto a esperar la muerte de Snow y parto esa misma tarde al Distrito donde fui asignado. El principal factor para aceptar el trabajo en el Distrito 2 es ese, debo estar lejos de ella, debo escapar de la culpa.

Ni siquiera su reciente locura que provoca la muerte de Coin me hace volver. Encontrarán la forma de protegerla, ya no me necesita. Tiene a alguien que lo haga. Sin embargo, al enterarme que su madre no volverá junto a ella al Distrito 12 hago un par de llamadas y logro que Sae la Grasienta vaya a visitarla a diario.

Y la última llamada...

- ¿Bueno? – preguntan en la otra línea.

- Soy yo – respondo.

- Oh, ya me había preocupado. Te has atrasado en dos horas – me dice con sarcasmo.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Lo está. Peeta ha venido y eso le ha servido mucho. Ahora están plantando unas flores en su jardín. Hasta la he visto sonreír.

- Bien – es todo lo que puedo decir.

- Ha preguntado por ti.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – pregunto con rapidez. Mientras un frio recorre mi espalda.

- Lo que he visto en la televisión.

- ¿Nada de las llamadas?

- Nada de las llamadas. Gale, ella está bien - dice con paciencia - No es necesario que llames todos los días.

Suspiro.

- Lo siento – digo a modo de despedida.

No sé tampoco como puedo recordar eso, pienso mientras miro el teléfono, esa última conversación la tuve con Sae la Gracienta hace casi 5 años.

No volví a llamar.

Su madre ha hablado con la mía y al parecer está embarazada.

Un hijo.

Y yo sigo aquí, vacío.

Está bien sin mi, debo tomar su ejemplo y continuar con mi vida. Pero son tantos años y no logro olvidar su mirada llena de resentimiento por un hecho que ni siquiera sé tengo algo de culpa..

Abro los ojos de pronto, intentado alejar todas esas ideas de mi mente y la primera imagen que visualizo es el aparato que tiengo frente a mi. El teléfono parece regresar una mirada de burla, lo tomo y marco un número que a pesar de los años, aún no olvido. Sin embargo corto antes de que termine el primer tono.

Prometí no llamar. Prometí dejarla en paz y dejar que Sae la Grasienta se ocupara de ella. Después de todo le rogué lo suficiente como para que la mujer aceptará pasar tiempo con ella a pesar de la "deficiencia mental" que parecía haber desarrollado con la Guerra. Y ahora tenía a Peeta. Y ella estaba bien, intentando seguir con su vida. Él debía hacer lo mismo. Él debía…

- ¡Gale! - la aparición de Jay me sobresaltó que de paso logró liberarme de tantos pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, Jay? – reclamo.

- Gale, eres un crío. Dudo que eso suceda – contesta jovial. Sus dientes blancos relumbran en su piel oscura.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jay? – pregunto perdiendo la paciencia. Aquellos recuerdos, sumado al reciente aniversario de la Rebelión me habían dejado agotado.

- Pero que humor traes hoy - se queja – hoy es el día.

- ¿De qué?

- Soy tu subteniente no tu jodida secretaria – su largo cabello con dreadlock se mueve levemente cuando toma asiento frente a mi. Ambos vestimos de forma similar. Camisa verde oscura y pantalones a tono. Las grandes botas de combate destacan en su vestuario, Jay ha puesto los pies sobre mi escritorio y es imposible no verlas. Como odio que haga eso. Y él lo sabe.

- ¿De qué? – repito haciendo un movimiento de manos para que el subteniente quite las botas del escritorio, no lo consigo

-Reunión en el hospital en 20 minutos. Debemos convencer a los directivos que es buena idea meter a la nieta de Snow entre ellos y luego ir al bar por un par de tragos, Chris me dijo que tienen mesera nueva.

Sonreí.

Al menos establecerme en el dos había permitido que me rodeara de un reducido grupo que podía llamar amigos.

Las aventuras que vendrían después, eran cosa de tiempo.


End file.
